Processes for configuring monitors associated with medical instruments as well as for releasing modes of operation at a medical instrument have become known from the German preliminary published patent applications DE 198 09 952 A1 and DE 101 16 650 A1, wherein the configuration data and the modes of operation are read from an external electronic, optical or magnetic storage medium into the respective medical instrument.